Lipstick
by JackValentine
Summary: A-Ry and Miz having fun with red lipstick...


**TITLE: **Lipstick

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** PWP, fluff

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Red lipstick recently turned out very inspiring to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

- Wait a second…

Kevin whined resentfully as Mike broke the kiss and got up, leaving his hot naked lover alone on the creased bed. Mike took a little tube from the nightstand and got back on the bed. Kevin sat opposite his boyfriend and was watching him. Miz opened the tube, which turned out to be red lipstick.

- Mike what are you?..

But before Kevin could dodge, Mizanin grabbed his chin and attempted to use his red "weapon" on his lover, spreading the lipstick all over Kiley's face, who was struggling to break free.

- Kiley, the longer you twitch, the longer you suffer, - Mike said laughing.

- Okay, fine!

Kevin froze, sitting with a martyr look plastered on his face, watching Miz work on his lips and looking at him as if Mizanin was an artist and Kiley was his new masterpiece.

Finally Mike closed the tube, still not releasing Kevin's chin.

- Happy now? – A-Ry asked.

Miz smiled and kissed his lover's bright red lips with a wet smack.

- Now I am.

Kevin started kissing him back, moving to Mike's neck, collarbones and chest, overturned Miz to his back and started placing hot kisses on his abs, leaving sticky red spots all over his lover's body. Soon the red path lead to Mike's hard cock. He moaned softly as Kevin took it in his mouth and started sucking on the head, living a ring of red lipstick around it. Kiley could feel Miz's breathe catch, as his mouth moved up the shaft, his warm tongue caressing the tiny sensitive slit on the tip of Mike's member. Mizanin felt dizzy and closed his eyes, concentrating on the touches of his boyfriend. Suddenly the brunette felt that his cock hit the back of Kevin's throat, the tip of his tongue licking his balls. Mike let out a moan as Kiley started moving back. Miz buried his fingers in his boyfriend's short stiff hair, fucking his wet eager mouth as deep as he could. When Mike felt that he was already on the edge, so close to his release, Kevin suddenly moved back and sat on the bed, wiping the lipstick with his forearm, but he only smeared it all over his face and arm.

Mike opened his eyes, breathing heavily, looking at his insidious lover.

- And now I'm going to the bathroom and washing all this off! – Kevin exclaimed.

When the blonde was ready to get up, Mike caught him by his hand and threw him down on the bed, turning him on his belly.

- No, you aren't, - Miz hissed, fighting his withstanding lover.

Kevin purred and stopped resisting as he felt Mike's weight on top of him. Miz licked his finger and slowly inserted it into Kiley's hole. Kevin took a deep breath and bit his lip as Mizanin inserted one more finger and scissored them, the head of his cock brushing his lover's hole, but not entering. The blonde was trying to move his hips towards Miz's cock, but he couldn't, because Mike's body pressing him to the bed prevented him from moving. After teasing Kevin for a minute or even more Mike entered him slowly. To Kiley's surprise, it didn't hurt at all, despite that there was almost no lubrication. And what was the strangest thing, Kevin didn't want it to hurt, he just desperately wanted Mike inside him. Mike moved forward. Kiley hissed as a light shudder ran through his body and his toes became numb of the feeling of an aching, dragging pleasure. All the thoughts left his head. The feeling of his lover inside him became the center of his universe. Kevin murmured something that sounded like "ohmygodmike…spare me" and tried to half-rise his torso, leaning on the bed with his elbows. Mike let out a soft moan as he felt Kevin's body getting more and more tensed around his cock. He rested his hands against his lover's shoulders and pressed him to the bed, not letting him rise.

- Hush, baby boy, - he whispered, - relax.

Mike started massaging his lover's muscular back, leaving red stripes on it (because his fingers were stained in the lipstick), feeling the elastic muscles soften under his touch.

Kevin's moan drowned in the sheets as Mike started moving his hips faster, plunging into his now relaxed body. Miz leaned down and started placing kisses all over his lover's shoulders and the celtic cross tattooed on his back, but Kevin could barely feel it through the animalistic pleasure of Mizanin's cock stimulating his prostate.

Mike grabbed Kevin's hips and slowly got on his knees, pulling his lover with him, making him get on his hands and knees, changing the angle slightly, making Kevin feel a wave of a sweet pain down his spine. Kevin groaned loudly and suddenly felt the touch of Miz's hand on his cock. Mike started jerking it off according to the rhythm of his thrusts. Kevin threw his head up and arched his back, finding no escape from the unbearable, unthinkable pleasure. Mike started pressing soft kisses all over his lover's now exposed neck and tracing his teeth up the pulsing veins, as Kevin was moaning louder and louder. Kiley felt warm teardrops of rapture flowing on his cheeks as they came in the same time. He felt his arms weaken and fell face-first, burying his face in the sheets, slumping down as Mike pulled out.

Kiley overturned on his back trying to catch his breath.

- Why aren't you hurrying to the bathroom to "wash it all off"? – Mike asked mockingly.

A-Ry opened his eyes and turned his head, discovering that Miz was already lying next to him.

- Mi…mike…key… - Kevin still was breathing heavily, - You're… You're…

- I'm what?

- You're… - but Kiley couldn't remember the word "obnoxious", no matter how hard he tried, - Congrats, Mike, you fucked my brains out, - he sighed, - I'm not going anywhere.

- Oh really? Why? – Mike was obviously enjoying the situation.

- Because fuck you Mikey, that's why, - Kevin murmured quietly and closed his eyes again.

Mike chuckled and snuggled to Kevin, pulling the blanket higher above.

- I love you too, Kiley.


End file.
